1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to boxlike devices for trapping animals, such as mice and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many means have heretofore been developed in an attempt to rid an environment of unwanted animals, such as mice, rats and the like. The following U.S. patents disclose boxlike or cagelike means designed to trap an animal, such as mice or the like, within the interior thereof: Paetta, U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,298; Pearl, U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,786; McDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,954; Alday, U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,444; Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,722; and Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,984. One major disadvantage with the traps disclosed by all the above patents is that the animal to be trapped must exert a pull on the trigger mechanism thereof (i.e., the animal must physically pull or otherwise move the trigger mechanism in order for the trap to close.) None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.